Boys Night Out
by XvBrokenvX
Summary: Beast Boy is headed out for Flash's bachelor party, leaving Raven alone with their son. BBRae RobStar FlashJinx. OneShot. Fluff.


"He's been turning into different animals all day," Raven said, holding a baby panda out to Beast Boy. "I don't know what to do."

"At least he has my powers," Beast Boy said, picking up his son. "It's better than if he had yours. Imagine everything blowing up every time he wanted a diaper change?"

"Well, I would rather change a diaper than clean up another pile of elephant poop," Raven replied.

"You'll be fine," Beast Boy said smiling, kissing his wife's forehead. The panda in his arms shifted back into a human baby, and Beast Boy smiled, passing their son into Raven's arms. "I'll be back in a few hours, I'm not going to stay for too long."

"Have fun," Raven said, putting the baby into the crib. She picked her book up off the counter and opened to the page she was on.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy – I can take care of my own son," Raven replied. "Even if he occasionally tries to eat me."

"I told you if he turns into a t-rex again, you just have to sit still. We really can't see you if you don't move," Beast Boy replied. "If nothing moves, he'll get bored and change into something less dangerous."

"Go," Raven said. "You're going to be late."

Beast Boy checked the clock on their microwave. "Alright, I love you. See you later."

"Love you too," Raven called over the top of her book as Beast Boy went out the door of their apartment. Raven glanced over at the baby, and with a flick of her wrist Raven lifted the rattle out of crib and shook it gently over the babys head. Tiny green fingers were reaching up, the baby's large purple eyes fixed on the toy, laughing. Raven kept her magic on the toy, waving it around to entertain the baby as she turned the page of her book. She read the whole page before she realized the baby's laughter had stopped.

Raven glanced up to see the crib empty, and the tail of a snake leaving the room. With a loud sigh, Raven put her book down and followed the baby into their living room, where a lion was climbing up on the sofa.

"Great… my son is a lion… and he is eating my sofa cushions…." Raven picked up the lion cub and began to carry him back into the nursery. The lion changed into a small, green canary and flew up on top of the fridge. Raven levitated, hovering in front of the fridge, holding out her hand to the bird, and the bird flew to the ground, changing into a small antelope.

Raven looked up at the ceiling, praying to Azar that the baby would go back to sleep soon. Beast Boy was always able to play in different animal forms until he was tired, but all Raven could do was chase him around the house to make sure he didn't get hurt.

A horse, a beaver, and a butterfly later, an alligator sat under the coffee table, snapping its jaws whenever Raven got too close. After pulling an otter out of the toilet and using her magic to stop a woodpecker from making holes in the wall, Raven watched the small green porcupine crawl around the rug. The small green gerbil hid under the fridge, until running out as a pray mantis and changing into a goat, charging the door to the nursery again.

* * *

Beast Boy put down his scotch, and looked up at his friends. Robin was laughing at something Cyborg had just said and Aqualad was watching one of the dancers on the stage. Flash was the one they were all here for, and he was right by Aqualad's side, celebrating the end of his freedom.

"To Flash," Robin finally called. "From all the Titans, we wish you and Jinx a long and happy marriage."

"Soon you'll be one of us married men," Robin said. His wedding with Starfire was a little over a year ago, and the two of them were expecting a baby soon. Beast Boy finished his drink to Robin's toast, and stood up.

"Speaking of being a married man, I better get going. Raven's probably going crazy with the baby. He's been shifting constantly and has been a bit of a handful." After a round of goodbyes, Beast Boy left the club and headed home. He opened his apartment door and could already see right into the empty nursery. There were some new scratches on the sofa, and the dent in the wall was definitely a new one. Beast Boy shut the apartment door and locked it, glancing around the apartment looking for his family. He was putting his keys down on the counter when he saw them.

Stretched out on the floor, Raven was asleep, laying on her back, a small green puppy curled up in her arms.


End file.
